The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which has been denominated varietally as the "Red Lion" and is broadly similar to the Red Jim Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,518) in its bearing of medium-sized clingstone fruit whose skin has a red blush on a yellow ground color but from which it differs in bearing leaves of a deeper green color and in its bearing of fruit which is of a more spherical shape and has an inconspicuous, shallow suture which colors evenly and substantially simultaneously with the skin adjacent thereto, and whose skin is characterized by a high intensity of coloration and sheen.